Rat-Loader
"Don't think of this as buying a rusty pick-up truck with shoddy brakes; think of it as buying a piece of history. The 1930s look is huge right now, so you'll have to act fast if you want to beat the hipsters to the punch. We know you'll treasure this classic Rat-loader from Bravado just as much as the previous 19 owners did." ―SouthernSanandreasSuperAutos.com description The Bravado Rat-Loader is a pickup truck in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The truck appears to be a rat rod version of the Duneloader and features very strong design elements from the 1930s or 1940s, resembling a Ford Pickup from the early '40s. The truck features a ramshackle flat bed covered with random trash, but can be given a standard bed at Los Santos Customs. The Rat-Loader features crooked and bent front and rear license plates, a crooked front grille with missing and bent bars, and a bent hood. The stock Rat-Loader has rusty "Smoothie" wheels wrapped in discolored offroad tires. The truck has no bumpers, front or rear, the license plates are instead mounted on the bars the bumpers would normally connect to. It also features a rusted and faded paint job. The Rat-Loader has no reverse lights, turn signals or brake lights, as it has no tail light cluster. Most of the above damage can be repaired at Los Santos Customs, or, if desired, further damage can be added in the form of removing additional body panels. However, no matter what, the faded and rusted paint job remains. It can also be given hot rod style mods to make it resemble a rat rod pickup. Performance Although the Rat-Loader comes with a modern V8 engine producing a fair amount of torque, its weight and very thin tires make it prone to wheelspin both off the line and on the way as well as giving it very poor braking. The old suspension and direction setup also cause it to have a very big turning circle causing massive understeer and making low-speed maneuverability quite the challenge. Overview Modifications In GTA V, the Rat-Loader can be customized at Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage. Available modifications include: *Engine Bay (Stock Engine Bay, Chromed V8) *Exhaust (Stock Exhaust, Short Exhausts, Straight Exit Exhausts, Stinger Exhaust, Side Exit Exhaust) *Fenders (Stock Fenders, Remove Fenders, Cycle Fenders) *Grille (Stock Grille, Grille with Fixed Bars, Grille Bars Removed, Vintage Grille, Grille Cowl Removed) *Hood (Stock Hood, Remove Hood, Repaired Hood, Single Scoop With Hood, Single Scoop Without Hood, Triple Scoop With Hood, Triple Scoop Without Hood) *Truck Bed (Stock Truck Bed, Basic Truck Bed, Basic Truck Bed With Arches, Wooden Sided Truck Bed, Chopped Truck Bed) Gallery Locations GTA V *The Rat-Loader is fairly common and tends to spawn in Sandy Shores, Grapeseed, and Grand Senora Desert. *Driving a Hotknife, a Z-Type or any Beaters makes the Rat-Loader spawn more frequently. *The Rat-Loader will occasionally spawn in a lot one block north and one block west of Trevor's Trailer in Sandy Shores, where Cletus Ewing can be met in his Strangers & Freaks mission, Target Practice. *The Rat-Loader will frequently appear at a house in Grand Senora Desert behind the prison. If it does not appear, you will have to repeat the process of going to the house and back. GTA Online *Can be bought for $6,000 (formerly free) on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Can sometimes be found parked around Sandy Shores. Trivia *It's one of the oldest cars in the game, along with the Duneloader, Z-Type, Hotknife, the old Tractor and the Roosevelt. *Strangely, the Rat-Loader contains a CB radio. When in the car with the radio off, indistinctive chatter can be heard through the radio. This is also the same with the Bodhi and the Tow Truck. *Even though this vehicle is a pickup truck, it is classed in-game as Muscle, likely on account of the more modern, high output V8 and hot-rod like characteristics of the vehicle, making it more closely related to a muscle car than any other class. *After patch 1.07, it couldn't be stored in players garages online. Rockstar have fixed this in 1.10 as it is completely free to modify at Los Santos Customs and can be stored again. It can even be bought for free after the New DLC is installed. *When getting in the vehicle, it simply says Rat-Loader, despite being manufactured by Bravado. *Inside in the interior under the steering wheel, a Vapid logo is clearly visible, despite being a Bravado vehicle. This is also the same with the Duneloader, and may likely be an oversight. *There's a glitch/bug that occurs where the truck bed would disappear permanently if you go to Los Santos Customs. Navigation }} de:Rat-Loader (V) es:Rat Loader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vintage vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online